


breathing deeply, walking backwards

by Ship_theboybands



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, and luke really hates roller coasters, ash and calum are dicks, michael is a fuckin cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, are you okay there?” A voice asks from next to him, and he whips his head round to see, of course, hot snapback guy.</p><p>“Oh for fucks sake,” Luke groans, and the guy looks a little taken aback. Luke is in no state to care, “No, hot snapback guy, I am shitting myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing deeply, walking backwards

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is un beta'd and rlly dumb enjoy!!!!! 
> 
> (prompt from one of those posts on tumblr where there's like a long list of tropes, i can't remember who made it i'm sorry)
> 
> also title from roller coaster by blink 182 'cause appropriate.
> 
> ps come say hi fairyflossmichael.tumblr.com

Luke hates roller coasters.

Roller Coasters are stupid and pointless and fucking terrifying and the que for this one is really fucking long.

“I’m not doing it,” He says for the tenth time in five minutes.

“You lost the bet,” Ashton and Calum remind him,in unison, also for the tenth time in five minutes.

“That bet was rigged and I hate you both,” Luke strops, perfectly aware that he sounds like a petulant five year old.

“If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine, but you’re going to have to follow through with the alternative forfeit,” Calum smirks.

“I’M FUCKING DOING IT, THAT PICTURE IS BURIED AND GONE DO NOT BRING IT BACK,” Luke practically jumps on him, before Ashton pulls them both forwards, smiling apologetically at the couple behind them.

“Hey, there’s a hot boy over there,” Luke says suddenly, noticing a pale kid who looks their age with bright red hair and a snapback backwards on his head, about five people ahead.

“Oh yeah? Maybe he’d like to see this pictu-” Calum starts, but Luke glares at him hard enough that he physically recoils, “Jesus, you can be scary when you want,” He grumbles.

It is at this point that the ride starts up again and screams of terror fill the air once more.

“I’m not doing it,” Luke repeats. Ashton sighs.

 

Ten horrible, awful, agonizing minutes later they are at the front of the que.

“We have a two down here!” The lady shouts, and Calum and Ashton both head for it.

“What the fuck, you’re not leaving me on my own!” Luke squeaks. 

“I’m not getting your puke on me,” Calum says resolutely, and then they’ve both left him.

“Okay, we have one more down here!” The woman says, looking at Luke.

“Okay, shit, okay,” He mutters, forcing his legs to walk in the direction of the seat. He sits down slowly and every single part of him begins to shake.

“Um, are you okay there?” A voice asks from next to him, and he whips his head round to see, of course, hot snapback guy.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Luke groans, and the guy looks a little taken aback. Luke is in no state to care, “No, hot snapback guy, I am shitting myself.” 

“Oh, um, thank you?,” Hot snapback guy blushes, “do you not like roller coasters?”

“I can not fathom why anyone would think this was a good idea. Which asshole said ‘I know what would be fun, lets strap people into a cart and make it do loops at the speed of light. I think that would be a good time,’ I want his name and number so I can hunt him down and kick him in the balls,” Luke rambles, not even stopping when the woman comes round to secure him in place and hot snapback guy has to mumble a quiet thank you for them both.

“Um, why are you on a roller coaster then?” Hot snapback guy asks hesitantly.

“Because my friends are fuckheads,” He growls. The cart starts to vibrate and he freezes, letting out a pathetic whimper.

“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” He squeaks.

“Hey,” Hot snapback guy says, his voice soothing and gentle, “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“Shit I’m gonna puke and also die fucking, shit,” Luke whispers, his stomach flipping horribly. The feeling of dread which has not left him since the moment he lost the bet has intensified by 50000.

Suddenly, there is a hand pulling gently at his wrist, and he looks up to see hot snapback guy joining their hands together.

“Just close your eyes and pretend it’s not happening,” Hot guy suggests.

“Okay, okay, oh my god,” Luke gasps between breaths, eyes clamped shut. The cart starts to move, and he feels tears prick his eyes. Luke is an eighteen year old man, and he’s honest to god crying because he’s scared of a roller coaster. He squeezes hot guy’s hand so hard it’s probably going to bruise, and takes a deep breath.

Luke screams the entire way round. He screams, and cries a little bit, but manages not to throw up all over hot guy. It’s terrible. It’s just as bad, if not worse, than he was expecting. And then it’s over.

The safety bars come up, and hot guy gently pulls Luke off the ride and over to the exit. And Luke cries.

“This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me,” He announces, and hot guy chuckles.

“No it is not. Loads of people don’t like roller coasters,” hot guy reassures him, guiding Luke to a bench where they sit down and Luke tries to compose himself.

“Yeah, but I’m crying, and my hair’s gone flat, and you’re really hot!” Luke complains. Hot guy sighs, and then promptly takes off his snapback, placing it gently on Luke’s head. His hair looks kind of dumb, but he’s still really hot.

“There. Now I have flat hair, and you look even more attractive than you did before,” hot guy tells an awestruck Luke. And Luke comes to a startling realisation.

This guy is flirting with him. This very hot guy, who has just watched him cry and scream, has just given him his hat, _and is flirting with him_. Luke can not believe it.

“What’s your name?” Luke asks, “or are you an actual angel sent from the heavens?”

“Shut up,” The guy says, blushing again, “And my name’s Michael.”

“Luke,” Luke offers, feeling slightly more composed, and less embarrassed, “Sorry for being a huge dork.”

“It’s ok,” Michael laughs, “It’s cute.”

Michael has probably the cutest laugh Luke has ever heard in his life ever.

“Me fearing for my actual life to the point of tears is cute?” Luke questions, but he’s smiling, leaning into Michael a little.

It is at this point that Calum and Ashton appear out of nowhere to ruin his life once again.

“Those are my friends,” Luke sighs, pointing at the idiots approaching them.

“You want me to fight them?” Michael asks, a slight smirk on his lips, which, okay, really hot.

“Nah, they’re my ride home,” Luke laughs, “you want your hat back?”

“Well, uh, you don’t want to have flat hair for the rest of the day,” Michael says, a little shyly.

“I can’t just take your hat,” Luke insists, frowning.

“No, but, uh, you could borrow it for the day. And if I, uh, gave you my number, then maybe we could go get some drinks, or something. And you could give me it then,” He mumbles, scratching the back of his neck like he thinks Luke might actually say no.

Luke thanks whatever unnatural forces have decided to bless him.

“Well, I don’t want to walk around with flat hair,” Luke concedes, handing his phone over.

The guy smiles, taps his number into Luke’s phone.

 

And maybe Luke doesn’t hate the guy who invented roller coasters as much, after that.


End file.
